The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and more specifically, to systems to improve the durability of blades of the turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as compressors and turbines, are used to transfer energy between a rotor and a fluid. For example, turbine engines provide thrust to power airplanes, ships, and generators. Turbomachines generally include blades that rotate about a shaft or rotor to transfer energy between the rotor and the fluid. In addition, the blades may be supported by the rotor. For example, the turbomachine blades may be attached to or mounted in the rotor. During operation of the turbomachine, the blades may experience high stresses due to rapid rotation of the blade and/or high operating temperatures. Unfortunately, the high stresses may cause the blade to degrade, and, in certain situations, mechanically fail.